Collingwood Glassmen 1977-1978
Collingwood group still pursuing Jr. C hockey team Collingwood Admirals granted new junior C franchise July 15 2015 Section heading “Collingwood had a proud junior c record under the old Glassmen and the Greenshirts,” Geddes said. “Ideally, what we want for Collingwood, is a junior franchise, which involves the majority of players on it being Collingwood kids.” Geddes said no matter what team is in town, it needs the support of the community. He just wants to see Ontario Hockey Association in Collingwood. Collingwood junior hockey excellence can be traced back as far as 1950 where the town's Junior "C" team won four straight Clarence Schmalz Cups as All-Ontario Junior "C" Champions. Section heading Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League (GMOHL) 1994 to Present The Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League is the result of the 1994 merger of the Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League and Georgian Bay Junior "C" Hockey League. Formerly Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League (MOJCHL) 1976-1994 Formerly Georgian Bay Junior C Hockey League (GBJCHL) 1970-1994 Formerly Central Junior C Hockey League (CJCHL GMO) 1973-1976 Olympic Games Ice hockey tournaments have been staged at the Olympic Games since the 1920 Summer Olympics. The sport moved to the Winter Olympic Games program for the first Winter Games in 1924. A women's ice hockey tournament was added to the Olympic program for the 1998 Winter Olympics. International Ice Hockey Federation The International Ice Hockey Federation was founded in 1908 as the Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace and is the worldwide governing body for ice hockey and in-line hockey. It is based in Zurich, Switzerland and has 65 members. It is responsible for the management of international ice hockey tournaments, and maintains the IIHF World Ranking. Hockey Canadian Hockey Canada, formally known as the Canadian Hockey Association, is the official national governing body of ice hockey in Canada and is a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. It is based in Calgary, Alberta with a secondary office in Ottawa, Ontario. The Canadian Amateur Hockey Association was the national governing body of amateur ice hockey play in Canada from 1914 until 1994 when it merged with the Canadian Hockey Association or Hockey Canada. Ontario Hockey Federation The Ontario Hockey Federation is the governing body of all sanctioned ice hockey in the province of Ontario in Canada, except for those portions governed by Hockey Northwestern Ontario and the Ottawa District Hockey Association. The federation is a part of Hockey Canada. Ontario Hockey Association CHAMPIONSHIPS The Clarence Schmalz Cup is the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior "C" ice hockey championship and championship trophy. The tournament to determine the winner of the Cup is commonly called the All-Ontario Championships. The leagues that compete for the trophy are: the Central Junior C Hockey League, Empire Junior C Hockey League, Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League, Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League, Niagara Junior C Hockey League, and Western Junior C Hockey League. Junior “A” For the Frank L. Buckland Trophy (Ontario Hockey Federation Championship) Junior “B” For the J.T. Sutherland Cup Junior “C” For the Clarence Schmalz Cup Senior “AAA” For the J. Ross Robertson Cup The youngest players to register in the Junior program are sixteen (16). These players are demonstrating an exceptional talent for the game. On the other hand the Junior C Program are allowed to register four over-age players who will have played with the same team in the previous season, and are in their first over-age year, for junior hockey. Category:Ontario Hockey Association